Sparda's Decendants
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is a story of the grandchildren of Sparda. Contains two original characters, KyriexNero, LadyxDante, and possible OCxVergil OC is dead
1. Chapter 1

Sparda's Decendants

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I am just a fan who enjoys creating fanfiction and original characters who meet certain characters or are related to certain characters. I do not intend to make any of the characters "mary sue." If you feel that one or more of the characters are this way, than please tell me and I will correct them... However I do not appreciate flames. I only appreciate constructive criticism. I don't have time to hear negative opinions when I work so hard on all my stories original or fan-made. The part about Nero is from a rumor I heard that he is Vergil's son. Please don't yell at me just because of opinions that oppose that idea.

Chapter 1

Maria and Jason are not your average college students. During the day they go to a local community college for different degrees that are not important for this story, but at night they have a very dangerous and secretive job. The first part of their job is to hide the truth of the existence of creatures from different worlds from the public. The second part is to physically dispose of them. The government pays them to go to school and pays for their every day bills.

The reason why they in particular are chosen for this task is this... They themselves are from a different world.

They were found when they were babies. Maria was about four years old, and Jason was just an infant. Apparently a demon from their original world had kidnapped them and wanted to turn them evil. The American government section responsible for keeping demons from other worlds a secret took them in and raised them themselves.

Maria was old enough to understand a lot of things including that Jason was her younger cousin. She also knew that she had a twin brother whom she remembered playing with before she was kidnapped. She did not remember the name though. There was also one other thing that was unique about these two. They were both part demon. Maria's whole right leg showed that she was part demon, but Jason had no signs. The only signs were that when he got mad his eyes would glow red and the fact that he could heal rapidly.

Another aspect was the fact that Maria had natural silvery white hair. In order to fit in with the rest of the world, she died it blond she also had icy blue eyes. Jason had two different eye colors; one blue and one green. He also had brown hair.

Then Maria turned fourteen, the government started training them to help them in the fight against these creatures who find their way into their world from other worlds. As they got older they started taking a preference in weapons. While Jason preferred to use guns with a sword as well, Maria only wished to use a sword. In fact, she was able to get good enough to even protect herself from bullets.

The two cousins enjoyed pizza, and training together. Their personalities were the exact opposite though... Jason enjoyed flirting with girls among other things, while Maria was very serious and spent most of her free time training and honing her skills.

One evening, they were both called to investigate a new outbreak of demons from their old world. They got this message the moment they got home from school.

"Gee... no break! I'm so tired from school!!!" Jason complained.

"Stop complaining. We get paid for this remember? Just go get dressed and get your weapons..." Maria said rolling her eyes.

Maria went into her room, grabbed her favorite black shirt and blue hoodie. She then pulled her hair back into a pony tail with her bangs hanging down in her face. She went into her concealed closet and took out her replica of "Yamato" from her favorite video game called _Devil May Cry._ She had gotten into this game when she found out that it actually took place in the world she and her cousin were originally from. She had Yamato made custom just for her. It was strong enough and sharp enough to kill ten demons in one slice. She also wrapped her right foot in bandages just in case she needed to use her demonic leg.

Jason went into his room and wore his red hoodie with a blue shirt. He never really cared about doing anything with his hair because "he looked sexy enough" with it just hanging down. He grabbed his favorite gun from his own hidden closet along with his sword which was a replica of "Force Edge" also from _Devil May Cry._

The two drove to their destination and went in.

"Lets get this done quickly we didn't even get to eat yet!" Jason said with his usual arrogant attitude.

Maria said nothing as she always did and concentrated on finding where these demons were. They walked through the abandoned warehouse with their weapons at the ready. Suddenly, a group of devils made their appearance. Jason immediately started shooting while Maria swung her sword in her usual professional manner. Somehow throughout the fight, they were separated.

Where Maria was, the demons were soon killed off. Her hair had also come out of its tie. Maria sighed. She lost her tie as well. She decided to comb her hair back with her demon-stained hand much like Vergil, Son of Sparda, did in the third game.

"Well I'm done..." she said to herself, however then she noticed that there was a faint scent of demon. It was a little like the scent of she and Jason, but it was unfamiliar. She kept her replica sheathed, but put her hand around the hilt.

"Jason?" she asked allowed. She went around the corner of a narrow hallway, when she the scent became stronger. She heard the being approach her. She immediately unsheathed her sword and aimed it at the other's throat, while another sword which could have been its twin was aimed at hers.

"Who are you?" a boy asked. He was still in the shadows, but he smelled faintly of demon. His right arm was wrapped up eerily like her right leg

"I'll be asking the questions!" Maria said as she lunged at him. For a little while, they fought back and forth. Suddenly the two o-katanas flew out of their hands and out of reach. Maria had enough and kicked the boy with her demon leg unraveling the bandages. At the same exact time, his right arm caught her leg while unraveling his arm. The two stared at each other while frozen in said position. Maria was able to have a good look at the boy now. He was about the same age as she, had silvery-white hair, and his right arm was demonic just like her leg.

The two finally relaxed and let go of each other. Maria knew that this boy was Nero. He was from _Devil May Cry._ She knew these demons seemed familiar. They were the devils from this world.

"Who are you?" Nero asked again.

"My name is Maria." she told him. She knew if this boy was in fact Nero than there was nothing to fear. "Is your name Nero?" she asked.

"Yes... how do you know my name?"

"heh..." she said with a grin. "Well first tell me how you got into this world... was there a portal or something?"

"Yea... me and Dante were fighting this big demon, and suddenly we were here..."

"Dante's here too huh?" she said more to herself with a laugh. "Jason'll be thrilled..." she added sardonically rolling her eyes.

"Now how do you know about us?"

"This world is a place where your world is a video game... ironically my favorite one... my cousin Jason and I have been protecting the secret of demons from the public for eight years now. We were sent here to take care of demons who are obviously from your world." she finished.

"Well that makes sense than..." Nero said. "I guess we should find where Dante went..."

"Yea... and we'll have to report you and he to our boss... don't worry they won't do anything... the most they'd do would probably make you both help us take care of the demons."

"But we need to get back!"

"Heh, what is Kyrie in danger again?" she asked with a smirk.

Nero looked down. "No... but we're supposed to be married in a few days..."

"Ah... then we better look into you getting back..." she said seriously. "Come on lets go."

At that, the two left to find Dante and Jason.

Meanwhile Jason was finishing up with his demons, when a he sensed someone else. Whoever it was felt like demon, but also human... Jason rounded a corner, and when he turned with his gun aimed, he found another gun aimed at him as well. He looked at his opponent, but knew who this man was right away.

"Holy shit!" he said to himself. The man that Jason was staring at was Dante, Son of Sparda. "Dante?" he asked dumbfounded lowering his gun.

"Have we been acquainted?" Dante asked confused also lowering Ebony and Ivory.

"I see you've met!" Maria's voice came from behind Jason.

"Hey Dante, their alright." Nero yelled to Dante.

Maria and Jason briefly explained the situation to Dante, and they left to their headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long talk with their superior, as Maria suspected, Dante and Nero were to help she and Jason until they found a way back home. They were to live with Jason and Maria until then. The government was also interested in their blood, so they took tests for DNA to see if it matched at all with Jason and Maria. Dante and Nero were given an option to dye their hair but they didn't want to. Jason was thrilled.

"Hell yea! We get to work with _The_ Dante and Nero!" Jason exclaimed as they walked to a pizza restaurant they always went to. It was a secret place that didn't ask questions to why they have weapons. The people who worked there actually worked for the government group in charge of keeping secrets. They made this place specifically since Maria and Jason loved pizza.

"Heh, glad I have a fan!" Dante said with his usual (as Maria thought) arrogant way.

"Now see what you did Jason? You inflated is ego more..." Maria said annoyed.

"Jeez your no fun at all are you?" Dante said.

Maria looked down. "I can be fun..."

"Yea right..." Jason said. "You are never fun! Not since James..."

Maria stopped and put her Yamato replica through her cousins stomach. "Don't you dare mention him!"

"Wow... you didn't have to stab him!"

"He heals like you, there's no problem..." she said taking her sword out and putting it back in her sheath. "humph..." she said walking ahead.

"Whats with her?" Nero asked.

"Her attitude... it seems so... familiar..." Dante admitted.

"I bet it does..." Jason said after his wound healed just as fast as one of Dante's would. "Ever since she lost her fiancé to this big demon we lost to, she's been just like Vergil..."

"But... he was evil..." Dante said.

"I know... she's been just like him with that exception... its like he looked up to him."

"Who's Vergil?" Nero asked.

"Oh right... you didn't meet him... he was dead by then right?" Jason asked Dante.

"Yea... He was my elder twin brother. He's the one who owned Yamato in the first place..." Dante explained.

"Oh..." Nero said with his hand around the hilt of the beautiful sword.

"About eighteen years ago I fought with him so he wouldn't destroy the human world... in the end he was trapped in the demon world. A few years after that I fought him, and defeated him not even knowing it was him. I didn't know until after the medallion our mother gave us fell to the ground."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Its alright... I've been over it for a while..." Dante said with a sad smile. "I just can't believe it... she's just like him... granted I haven't seen her fight yet but..."

"She's just like him trust me..." Jason said. "Since the game thats based on the place your from, and... since her late fiancé died... she was determined to use her Yamato replica just like Vergil..."

"She was pretty good..." Nero admitted.

"I gotta see this for myself... Now who's this 'James'?" Dante asked looking up to make sure the female clone of her brother wasn't close listening. He hated being stabbed randomly...

"God, she'd kill me for telling you this... he was her fiancé. About a year and a half ago, she was engaged to him because she was pregnant... he obviously knew that she was part demon, I mean her right leg is like Nero's right arm..."

"I've noticed..." Nero said remembering how astonished he was at seeing her leg when they fought.

"Anyway, Maria was forced to stay home since she was pregnant... James and I ran into this huge demon. We tried to fend him off as much as we could, but he turned out to be too much for us. Before I knew it, he pinned me to the wall while making me watch him kill James. He finally let me go, not knowing that I would heal right away. When I woke up from being knocked out, I told the group when hey found me. I knew that maria would be devastated and would try to kill me, but she had to know. When I told her, at first she was very quiet. Then she stood up and walked into her room....

"A few hours later, she came out dressed in her usual fighting clothes. I tried to stop her, but she used my replica of Force Edge and pinned me to the wall to stop me. When I finally got out, I ran to where she was, but it was too late. She was on the ground all bloody, crying, and knew that her baby was killed. After she was healed, whenever anyone asked her what happened, she won't say a word, or say that she forgets. I've heard of post traumatic stress, but its ridiculous..." Jason finished.

"Wow... she must feel horrible..." Nero said thinking of how he felt when he almost lost Kyrie.

"Yea... lets just catch up with her and eat... I'm starved." Jason said changing the subject.

"Yea... lets go." Dante said getting back to his usual self.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Maria was sitting at her usual spot since she turned twenty-one... the bar. She ordered had her usual, a bottle of Mike Hard Pomegranate.

"Hey Maria, I'm sorry about that..."

"Its alright, we both know you have a big mouth like him..." she said pointing to Dante.

"I'll... just take that as a compliment..." Dante said with a grin and sitting down at a table which Maria joined after ordering another bottle. "So I heard you fight like my brother..."

"What of it?" she asked. It was clear she didn't feel like talking much...

"I just want to see if your exactly like him... I want to see how you fight."

"What? Fight against you?" she said looking up from her drink. "I'll fight you as long as you don't use those pathetic guns..."

"Heh... said just like him too... alright, deal." he said as the waitress came over.

"The usual?" she asked.

"Yea sure... What do you two want?" Jason asked.

"What's your 'usual'?" Dante asked.

"Everything, no olives..." Jason answered.

"I'll take it... what about you kid?" Dante asked Nero.

"Yea me too."

"Alright, two usuals..." the waitress said starting to walk away.

"Thanks babe!" Dante said. The waitress blushed and ran to the back.

"I knew it..." Maria said. "He's not in the restaurant five minutes and flirting..."

"There's no problem with that!" Jason said.

"Yea... your just like him... you didn't flirt with her because you were already with her!" Maria said with a grin.

"You know me so well..." Dante said rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm pretty good at studying characters." Maria said. "After all I am a writer myself..."

"Your a writer? When did you pick up that hobby?" Jason asked.

"You know when..." she said annoyed.

"Oh..." Jason said feeling a bit guilty. The rest of the night they talked about things like Dante's relationship with Lady, and Nero with Kyrie. What they didn't expect was that the rest of that night was going to be very eventful...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At about ten o'clock that night was when Maria and Jason's pagers went off.

"I'll call them..." Maria said as she took out her cell phone and called her boss.

"What do you need sir?" she asked.

"You need to get back to that warehouse... now." he sounded urgent...

"Why? What happened?"

"There's a big demon... the four of you need to get there and protect the public!"

"Yes sir, we'll be right there." Maria said as she hung up the phone and ran in.

"We need to get back to that warehouse. A big demon is there now, and we need to take care of it." she said as the three boys got up ready to go.

When they got back to the warehouse, there were more devils than their were before. They all attacked at once. The three boys used their guns and bullets flew everywhere while Maria simply used her Yamato replica. Nero also used Yamato more than his gun. Dante was having fun at the "party" as he always said. He was also amazed that Maria was so much like his elder twin in so many ways.

Finally the devils were dwindling.

"Where the hell is this huge demon?" Maria said.

"I don't know... " Jason said... but then the two part demons were silent and stood still like a deer in headlights.

Dante and Nero sensed it too, but didn't know why they reacted like this.

"No fucking way!" Maria said angrily as she ran out of sight.

"Oh no..." Jason said running after her.

"What's..."

"Its that demon I told you about..." Jason said before Nero could finish his sentence.

At that the two part demons and one half demon ran to try and catch up with Maria.

"Now she's reminding me a lot of Vergil..." Dante said seriously.

"I know..." Jason said as he ran to her cousin.

When the got to the big demon, they saw Maria fighting with everything she had. Slashing, stabbing, running on, everything that she learned from using Vergil's techniques.

"_You've gotten better Maria..._" the demon said coldly.

"Don't you DARE address me as if you knew me!" she snarled as she attacked only to be pinned against the wall.

"Hey! Let her go!"Jason yelled as he proceeded to shoot at the demon.

"_I see her little playmate is here... ah... Dante... Son of Sparda... I was wondering when you would show up... I have already met your brother..."_

"What! That's impossible!" Dante said allowed. "He's dead! And by the looks of it, your pretty young... You couldn't have met him..."

"_You don't know?" _the demon said with a snicker. He moved away to reveal yet another person who was pinned to the other side of the wall... A man in all blue and had his hair the same color and style as Dante. The demon let the man go as he fell to the ground possibly unconscious.

"Vergil!" Dante exclaimed as he ran to his fallen, bloody elder twin brother.

"I thought he was dead!" Jason said.

Maria, who had gotten free after the distraction of Vergil, grabbed her replica of Yamato. "Who cares!" she exclaimed as she ran to the demon with a crazy vengeance.

While the demon was distracted by a brave Maria, dante ran over to Vergil.

"hey... Verg... You ok?"

"Don't call me that..." Vergil said weakly. He never changed. Dante rolled his eyes.

"How are you alive? How did you get here?" Dante asked. As usual, Vergil spoke to him a matter of factly, and explained everything that happened.

"Some idiotic scientist humans used the place where Temen ni gru was as a site into different worlds. They thought that with some kind of portals, the demons would be gone from our world completely. Instead, they opened a new portal into this world, killing themselves in the process. They took me into this world and kept me here. They wrote a plot for a video game on our story, and made the people believe that you killed me before fighting Mundus. However, what really happened was that they created some kind of being and gave him Yamato and my medallion our mother gave me.

"They kept me in this world and had me work undercover with the same government corporation as those two did. We were never introduced because they did not want them to both know that they were from our dimension. Then this demon showed up. He is after Sparda's decendants. All of them."

"But... I thought we were the only ones left."

"are you really that much of an idiot Dante?" Vergil asked.

"Do your really think that of all the years the two of us had spent with other humans... women... that we are the only ones in our family?"

"I don't understand... when have you ever gone with a woman!" Dante asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That is for another time..." Vergil said rolling his eyes. "First we have to get rid of this guy before he does anything else.

"Yea... I guess so..." Dante said.

While this conversation was going on, Nero, Jason, and Maria were fighting the big demon on their own. Maria tried to stop the others, but they insisted that she needed help. Finally after Vergil had gotten back his strenghth, Dante gave him Force Edge, so he could give the demon a finishing move. However before he could kill him more, Maria stopped him.

"Don't you dare finish him off Vergil." She said to him unphased.

"_You... can't... kill me... you foolish girl... you are nothing like your father..." _the demon said, but then she sliced his head just like Vergil had done with Beowulf.

"Screw you..." she said darkly. "Hmph..." Maria hopped down to the ground and walked ahead of the group without a word.

"Maria..." Jason started but was stabbed by Maria.

"Shut up!" she said twisting and taking the sword out again walking ahead.

"I HATE it when she does that..." Jason whined.

"Hmph..." Vergil said following Maria.

"Wait... what did that guy mean 'she is nothing like her father'..." Dante asked allowed.

"I don't know, but it seemed like she knew who her father was..." Jason noticed. "Hey... where's Nero?"

"Don't tell me the kid ran off!" Dante said. "We better go find him..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Maria was doing the final blow on that giant demon, Nero heard his beloved Kyrie's scream. He didn't wait to tell the others. He ran as fast as he could. If his love was there, and if she was in trouble, he couldn't wait. When he got to where the scream was, he was greeted by yet another beast. It was on the same scale as the other.

"H_ello grandson of Sparda!"_ the demon said.

"What do you mean by that!" Nero said with his sword ready. "Where's Kyrie!"

"_She's over there... with that other pathetic human. I was using them to track down you and your kin grandson of Sparda!"_

He looked to the side to find Kyrie safe and sound along with Dante's friend Lady. Trish was there, but was knocked out. Nero fought this demon for a little while, until he blinded his one eye. Now Dante and Jason had arrived to help.

"What the hell! There's more!" Jason said aiming his gun at him.

"_Where is my brother!_" the demon demanded.

"If you mean that other overgrown cat, than he's dead!" Jason said before Dante could make a come back.

"Wow, impressive!" Dante said to Jason on the side.

"Heh, thanks." he said with a grin.

"What! NO! You have killed both of my brothers! I will return with triple the vengeance!" the demon said.

Dante seemed confused now staring at the way the demon left. "both of his brothers? What was he talking about? But the way he and the other one talked... they seemed... familiar..." The half-devil pondered this as he, Nero, and Jason went over to the three girls. Nero held Kyrie at once, making Dante roll his eyes. Dante then went to Lady...

"Hey Lady! Can't take care of a big scary demon yourself... what's with you?"

Lady had been staring at Jason the moment he arrived.

"What's with you?" Dante asked. Jason was too busy trying to wake up Trish to notice.

"You... kid, how old are you?" Lady suddenly asked Jason.

"Uh... eighteen... why do you ask Lady?" he answered.

"When's your birthday?" she asked him.

"September 29th... why are you asking me all these questions...?"

"Uh... nothing..." Lady said finally snapping out of the inquisitive mode. "Lets just get out of here... Trish needs some medical attention..."  
"yea..." Dante said. "I'll just ask what was with the 30 questions later..."

the group left to catch up with Maria and Vergil...

Meanwhile, when Maria finally stopped to wait for the others outside of the warehouse, Vergil spoke to her.

"Nice seeing you again..." Maria said annoyed.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to..." Vergil responded. "I see Nero is doing well..."

"I guess your gonna have to stick around now, so I guess you should come clean... especially to Dante..." Maria said right to the point.

"Hmph... I guess Dante's right about your personality being like mine..." Vergil said with a smirk.

"You got that right..." Maria said also grinning.

"Along with your swordplay... very impressive..."

"Thank you..." Maria said not showing her pride.

Finally, the others showed up and the conversation (or lack there of) was cut short. The all headed to the headquarters, and as before, Lady, Trish, and Kyrie were to give DNA samples. Since Vergil had already done that, he did not need to. They decided to go to Maria and Jason's house to finally turn in to sleep.

"Now... about what we were discussing before..." Dante said while laid back in the living room.

Vergil sighed. "Fine, for your information Dante, I was married once."

"Seriously? Your not pulling my leg right?" Dante asked.

"Hmph... no.... In fact, I fathered a pair of twins... a boy and a girl..." he said now completely serious.

"You... a father... wait... that means I'm an uncle!!! What the hell!!!" Dante said astonished. Obviously he was too immature to think that he was an uncle. "How old are they?"

Vergil looked away annoyed. "twenty-two today..." he replied.

"What! Well that's a coincidence because Nero... wait a minute... that priest guy said he was in the line of Sparda so..."

"Wait... your my father?" Nero finished. "I... I thought I was an orphan..."

"Well I didn't exactly know that you survived... I thought you and your sister were killed along with your mother..."

"then... who's my..."

"I am... you couldn't figure that you?" maria said. "I'm your elder twin sister..."she said annoyed.

"Wait a minute! Your Vergil's kid!" Jason asked. "Well that explains everything then..." he said to himself gaining another stab through the stomach as Maria sulked and went to her room.

"Ok... information overload..." Dante said suddenly.

"Jeez... why are you still so immature!" Lady interfered.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked suddenly over the temporary shock.

"You have a grown nephew and a grown neice! Its nothing to get all bent out of shape about!!"

"Lady?" Dante asked.

"I'm... going to my room..." Nero said with Kyrie following him (0.o)

"Lady, what's gotten into you?" Trish asked.

"You all don't get it... Vergil probably does because he's been in this world longer! He can figure things out! Eighteen years ago was temen ni gru... eighteen years ago Dante, you and I... had relations.... Then I left for about a year... I never got back in touch with you... don't you think anything could have happened!" Lady said finally.

"Oh my god... Lady you..." Trish said finally figuring it out. She then started laughing.

"I... I still don't know what your so angry about... wait a minute..." Dante said finally getting it.

"I'm eighteen... so... wait... does that mean...." Jason said also just figuring it out.

"Dante, Jason is your son..." Lady said finally shaking her head at Dante's stupidity along with her own son who must have inherited it.

The two boys were now in shock. Vergil shook his head and also went to bed. Trish went to her bed laughing the entire time.

"I'm gonna go to bed now... good night... m...mom... d...dad..." Jason said finally leaving his new found parents alone.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" Dante finally asked.

"Because... you were too immature for one, and two... I didn't want you to spend your entire life trying to find him. He was taken away from me, and taken to another world. I was afraid that I lost him forever anyway, so there was no use in telling you..."

"You could have stayed Lady! I would have matured if I knew I was gonna be a father!"

"I was scared myself!" Lady said finally with tears in her eyes. "I lost my mother to my crazed father, and my father was killed after turning into a demon! How was I supposed to trust anyone! How was I supposed to trust myself! You can't imagine how many times I went back and forth thinking of having an abortion, or giving it up for adoption! Finally fate chose for me by stealing the baby the minute he was born!" she finished.

Dante got up and went to Lady. He held her, and tried to soothe her.

"Listen, I understand about father issues... trust me, but its alright. I mean... At least I know about him now, and we can be a family... Even with Vergil and his kids! I bet Nero wouldn't let his father go evil again! Even Maria! She's got her bad points, but I doubt she'd let him go evil again."

"Are you serious about being a family?"

"Of course I am! I promise... The family both of us want."

"And you'll stop looking at girls?" Lady asked with a smirk.

"I don't know about going _that_ far..." Dante said with a grin.

"I'll shoot you in the head again if you do." Lady said finally smiling again.

"Ok fine! I'll stop looking at girls!" Dante said with his hands up.

The two reunited lovers went to the final empty bedroom and well... you all know Dante...


End file.
